


his green bow

by aotbrainrot



Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its 3am lol, jean loves marco's hair, jean simp, jean tries to braid but he fails lol, no plot just vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotbrainrot/pseuds/aotbrainrot
Summary: There was none more beautiful in his eyes.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein
Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	his green bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanskirstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanskirstein/gifts).



Mornings like this were the best to Jean. The sunlight that came through the window gave the room a warm tone and made him feel _comfortable._ He also couldn’t forget that he’d been able to spend the night with Marco. As if drawn by his thoughts, Marco walks into the room with a smile, and to Jean it seemed like out of a fairytale the way the light struck Marco’s face and lit him up even more. Something about the way the light hits Marcos dark black hair is enough to make him stand from the bed and give Marco a short sweet kiss. 

They’re in his bed and laughing at some random joke and again the light hits Marco, Jean takes notice of everything in his lover's face, noting his freckles and how the corner of his mouth crinkled when he laughed. Jean notes that Marco’s hair has grown long, had it been any other person it wouldn’t have suited them but it was _him,_ and it looked amazing.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” Jean says as he runs his hands through Marcos sleek and shiny hair.

Marco’s response starts with a laugh before he replies, “Only about a thousand times Jean”

“Well, I guess you must hear me say it again... I love your hair especially when you let it grow out.” Jean replies before giving Marco a kiss on his forehead.

His hands are in Marco’s hair again, this time he’s twirling and twisting it, repeating over and over again just how much he loves it and just how much he loves Marco. Each time he says this Marco leans in for a kiss here, a peck there and this made Jean continue to sing praises of Marco.

“Since you like my hair this much, why don’t you braid it.”, Marco says teasingly.

Jean is up to the challenge and after a significant amount of tries, Marco’s front hair is finally braided. There was something missing about the braid in Jeans mind and after some contemplation, he pulls the green ribbon from his hair with a flourish and ties Marco’s braid with a ridiculously large bow. The intimacy of the act makes them both blush and look away. The sheer ridiculousness of the hairstyle however was enough to get them laughing again, and kissing, and laughing.

* * *

The entire morning is spent this way, basking in each other's presence and the beauty they saw in each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my friend, i hope you like it!


End file.
